The Unspoken Affection
by drmedicine91011
Summary: What happens when Boa joins the Straw Hats crew ? and what happens when they go back to Luffy's hometown ? my first story ever , hope you like it


The Unspoken Affection 

The moon was full when Ben woke up from his deep sleep in the middle of the night. It was the sixth time this month, every night he had a dream, a dream that woke him up from his sleep, a dream about him & Boa.

_Flashback:_

Two months ago, he saw Boa at Makino's bar. It was when Luffy came home from his long journey to the Grand Line. Boa, who decided to join the Straw Hats after they rescued her from pirates whom captivated her for their entertainment, was so excited when she knew she'll be visiting Luffy's hometown.

One night Makino was expecting Luffy's return, just a feeling she got told her he'll be back that night. Of course, Shanks was the first to know about that feeling, so he told Ben that they'll be spending the night at Makino's bar. "I'm HOME!" screamed the rubber boy at the top of his lungs as he walked through the bar. "Oh Luffy it's really you " replied Makino with joy filling her voice, "Yup m here" responded the young rubber boy with a grin on his face. That moment, Shanks turned slowly towards the young pirate shifting his look from Ben who was sitting next to him " So you made it " said the red-haired pirate " Heck yeah I did " answered Luffy with victory in his voice . Soon Shanks & Luffy were on the floor kicking & punching each other, it was their special way of saluting each other.

"So aren't you going to introduce us to your crew" interrupted Ben, " Yeah , sure " answered Luffy standing up. " This is Zoro, my swordsman, Sanji, my cook, Nami my navigator, Robin, Usoop, Chopper, and Boa" answered Luffy , " Hi there " replied Ben to everyone in the crew yet resting his eyes finally on Boa , who just responded by a simple smile.

Minutes later dinner & beer were served & soon everyone was almost drunk. Ben watched them as they celebrated Luffy's return as he sat on a corner table. "They are going crazy, don't you think?" said a soft voice behind him, "Yeah they did" answered Ben turning around to face Boa " I guess it had been quite a time since the last time they celebrated" stated Ben with a sexy smile on his lips. "Couldn't agree more" said Boa as she took the seat next to him. "I'm Boa" introduced the raven haired lady herself as she gave him a sexy smile, returning the one he gave her earlier." I'm Ben, nice to meet you" answered Ben.

The bar's atmosphere started to get quite after the Straw Hats captain crashed on the floor in a deep sleep. "That's way better" said Boa as she watched the rubber boy asleep." Its only a matter of time before he starts the noise all over again" said Ben as he lid a cigarette, " Do you want to be here when he wakes up ? " whispered Boa in his ear , " Heck no" answered Ben as he smiled naughtily at her . She leaned towards him & said in a soft, suggestive tone "Let's go to your place then" before he was even able to respond to her bold request, Ben was grabbed by his hand towards the bar door . "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ben as he & Boa were outside the bar now. " Look we just met & I don't think it's…." he paused when she pressed her soft lips against his " stop talking & take me to your place , all I want is to spend the night with a sexy pirate like you , nothing more" He nodded his head in agreement & led her to his place.

An hour later they were already in his room, lying in his bed hugging each other after he gave her what she craved. He watched her as she slept on his chest; he kissed her forehead as he thought about that feeling that made his heart sink.

Three days later, Boa had to leave again with the Straw Hats for a new adventure, after that entire rubber pirate couldn't stay on dry land for long. Ben didn't know about their departure, she didn't tell him, not once on one of those nights they spent together. That day, he went to Makino's bar looking for his red-haired pal. Shanks was sitting at the bar , starring at his beer sadly, " What is it Shanks? " asked Ben in a worried tone " Luffy and his crew left this morning" answered Shanks quietly " He said he wont be late but for some reason I don't believe it" continued the red-haired Shanks not noticing the shocked look on his friend's face. Ben gulped hard before asking his friend "Did Boa leave too?" "Yup she did" answered Makino as she stood behind the bar cleaning the bear glasses.

That night Ben lied on his bed trying to sleep & when he succeeded to , he started dreaming , dreaming about Boa & about how he could let her leave without knowing how he really felt about her. _End of flashback_

It was a beautiful day with a beautiful sun when Ben left his place & made his way towards Makino's bar . As he reached his destination , he opened the door & pulled the nearest chair & sat on it , lightening his cigarette & drinking his beer when Shanks walked through the door grinning " What is with that grin of yours?" asked Ben " Luffy is back" answered Shanks happily. Ben stared at him in surprise " And Boa is back too" continued Shanks with a smile escaping his lips , that made Ben realize that his red-haired friend is aware of what is going on , he smiled at Shanks as he stood up from his chair " I have to go now" said Ben running through the bar's door. He ran as fast as he can towards the harbour " either you tell her or you forget about it forever" he thought to himself as he got closer to where Luffy & his crew were.


End file.
